As an example is shown in the perspective view of FIG. 3, a conventional chip solid electrolyte capacitor is known, which has a structure that one solid electrolyte capacitor element (2) where an oxide dielectric film layer, a semiconductor layer and an electrically conducting layer are formed in this order on a surface of a sintered body comprising a valve-acting metal or an electrically conducting oxide is used, a part of the electrically conducting layer and an anode lead (4a) (anode part) connected to the sintered body are laid on a pair of oppositely disposed end parts (1a and 1b) which are a part of a plate-like metal-made lead frame (1) and each works out to an external terminal, respective parts are electrically or mechanically connected to the end part, the entirety is then molded with resin while leaving outside only the external terminal parts of the lead frame to form a chip jacket part (5), and the lead frame outside the jacket part is cut and bent at predetermined portions.
On the other hand, with recent progress of high-frequency processing of electronic devices, the solid electrolyte capacitor is also demanded to have good high-frequency performance. The present inventors have already proposed in JP-A-5-234829 (the term “JP-A” as used herein means an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”) a chip solid electrolyte capacitor having good high-frequency performance values, where a plurality of solid electrolyte capacitor elements each obtained by sequentially stacking an oxide dielectric film layer, a semiconductor layer and an electrically conducting layer to form a cathode part on a surface of an anode substrate comprising a valve-acting metal and having an anode part are used and where the cathode parts are partially laid in parallel with no gap on one end part of a lead frame having a pair of oppositely disposed end parts, the anode parts are laid on the other end part, respective parts are electrically and mechanically connected to the end part, the entirety is molded with resin while leaving outside a part of end parts of the lead frame, and the lead frame outside the resin mold is cut and bent at predetermined portions.
For maintaining the electric charge supplied to the inside of a capacitor, a chip solid electrolyte capacitor is demanded to have an LC value as low as possible.